This invention relates generally to devices which receive and transmit wireless signals.
A variety of devices may be involved in receiving and transmitting wireless signals. A variety of processor-based systems may communicate with one another in a wireless network over relatively short or longer range distances. In addition, devices such as cell phones that have been conventionally thought of as communication devices may also function as processor-based systems.
As a result, in a number of different instances, devices may be able to send and receive wireless signals from the same or closely proximate hardware operate under two or more different wireless protocols on the same processor-based system. In addition, devices may operate in two or more different wireless networks from the same processor-based system. Thus, each network or protocol may be generally unaware of communications in the other network or protocol.
As a result of the ability to send and receive signals at the same time from proximate devices, one device may fail to account for the other. One result may be interference between communications in the two different wireless devices.
Thus, there is a need for ways to control or reduce interference when proximate devices coupled to a common processor-based system, are able to transmit and receive wireless signals at the same time over different wireless networks.